Real Men Wear Pink
by BubbaCatt
Summary: Shane is lost again, the Postables have to go find her. This one is for Kathleen. Thanks Mister Mitty.
1. Chapter 1

Shane had taken part of the day off on Thursday for an appointment. When she came back on Friday, she seemed a little off. When Oliver asked what was wrong, she would just smile and say, "Nothing, Oliver."  
Oliver knew it wasn't the truth, but let it go for the moment. He would talk to her at lunch and get her to tell.  
The morning went along as usual for the most part, but Oliver would look up at Shane and would catch her just staring absently at her computer.  
Growing more concerned, he called Rita over to ask if she knew what was going on. Rita said, "I don't know, she won't say." and that only served to make Oliver grow more concerned.  
Fifteen minutes before lunch, Oliver cautiously approached Shane's floating desk.  
"Ms McInerney, will you have lunch with me," he asked.  
Her response was polite but disappointing, "I can't today, Oliver. Raincheck?"  
The phone rang on Oliver's desk, he went to answer it. He grew impatient with the caller. Lester Kimsicle was asking questions, but Oliver paid no attention. His mind was on Shane.  
Finally he was able to hang the phone up, but too late, Shane and Rita were gone and Norman and Rita seemed lost.  
"Rita, Norman where has Shane gone," Oliver asked.  
"I don't know, she just said she was going to lunch." Norman replied.  
Oliver grunted. "Would you two like to go to lunch at the grill?"  
They walked silently to the Mailbox grill where they picked at the lunch they ordered as they sat wondering what the mystery could be.  
"Ms McInerney, you are a puzzle and I'm determined to find out what secret you are hiding," Oliver said not meaning to say it out loud.  
Norman said, "Oliver wouldn't it be better to wait until she volenteered the information? She may just need time to think it over."  
"Norman, you are very wise, but honestly I don't think I can wait this time."

After lunch the trio came back to the DLO. Shane wasn't there, but there was an envelope on Oliver's desk. Oliver was all that was written on the front.  
Oliver sat at his desk, got a letter opener and slit the envelope open.  
The note read; Oliver, I know this is last minute, but I really need next week off. Sorry for the short notice.  
Shane  
Beside himself, Oliver called Norman and Rita over. He let them inspect the note.  
Norman said, "Hesitant strokes of the pen. She is distressed about something."  
"Oliver, what did you do this time,"  
Rita asked, before she could hold it back.  
" I didn't do anything, that I know about," Oliver said rubbing his chin.  
He then picked up the phone and dialed Shane's number. It went straight to voice mail. "Ms McInerney, as you know, I abhor voice mail." Grinding his teeth he added, "I insist you call me back at once. This is Oliver," he added as an afterthought just before hanging up.  
"Now we go back to work until she calls back." Oliver said to his colleagues.  
The remainder of the work day was spent watching the clock. The DLO wasn't the happy place it usually is. It was filled with the sound of frustration and the occasional angry grunt from Oliver, or a sad sigh from Rita and Norman.  
When the clock finally struck quitting time. They all absently said their goodbyes and hopes for a good weekend.  
The Jag seemed to have a mind of its own, it simply refused to go home, instead ot was parking in front of a small house with a yellow rose bush and a porch swing.  
Oliver picked up, "the gift" Shane had given him for his last birthday, found his dad's avatar and pushed the button.  
"Hello, Oliver," Joe said.  
Oliver pulled the phone away from is ear and looked at it questioning if it were really a work of dark magic. He put the phone back to his ear and asked, "how did you know it was me?"  
"It has your name at the top, son," Joe laughed. "So, how are you? I'm surprised you aren't with your Ms McInerney. "  
"That's why I called, she has taken time off and won't say why. I'm at a loss, dad." Oliver said with a voice full of stress.  
"She may have just needed some alone time to think something through Son, you shouldn't get so worked up." Joe told him trying to reassure himself as well as Oliver.  
"But, dad, why wouldn't she tell me what is going on?" whined Oliver.  
"Son, I'm not an expert on women by any means. If it worries you so much, why don't you use your detective skills and go detect?" Asked Joe.  
Now that was the best idea yet. Oliver and his dad said their good byes and they hung up.

"Ok, Ms McInerney, what are you up to," Oliver asked the air.

He got out of the car and walked to the gate, where he heard a noise around the corner. It was Norman lifting Rita up to peek in the window of Shane's bedroom window.  
"What are you doing," asked Oliver .  
Rita squealed and Norman jumped almost dropping her.  
"We knocked but there was no reply, so we thought we would look and see if she was here, but not answerimg." Said Norman  
"She's not, " said Rita. "Not here, that is," she amended.  
"I think it time to do more than a little sleuthing, we need to go "full on Sherlock Holmes," exclaimed Oliver.


	2. Chapter 2

"Wow," said Rita. "Wait, I don't want to be Irene Adler. "  
"Shane would be Irene Adler", said Norman, "You can be Mary Watson and Papa Joe can be Inspector Lestrade."  
At the thought of being Mrs Watson to Norman's, Dr. Watson, Rita became all sparkling and said, "That's so cool. Where do we start?"  
"At the beginning, of course, Rita," said Oliver.  
Shane had told Rita where her spare key was kept incase of emergencies.  
"Why didn't you just get the key in the first place Rita," asked Oliver.  
"Well I didn't want to just walk in on her if she were here, that'd be rude." Rita replied.  
Oliver rolled his eyes, because having people peeping on her would be as bad if not worse.  
Norman running to true to form nodded in agreement with Rita.  
With the exception of Norman the Postables unlocked and entered Shane's house.  
"Aren't you coming, Norman, " asked Oliver.  
"Oh no, " he answered. " There may be lady things around and I can't mess with Lady things."  
Trying to hide the grin, Oliver said, "Okay, Norman you can stand by the door and be the lookout." Rita took the bedroom Oliver looked around the living room for clues.  
Before they got far however, Norman was calling them from the door. Seems the police station got a call of intruders.  
Joe came to pick the Postables up from jail. "Now tell me how you guys got into this mess."  
Oliver told his dad about trying to gather clues and using the spare key to get in Shane's house.  
" Oliver good for you, " he said laughing almost to the point of Hysteria. " I have a jailbirds for a son, oh woe is me."  
Oliver perturbed said, "Really dad this is no laughing matter I have a record and Shane is still lost somewhere."  
"Oliver, I'm sure everything is ok, just calm down." Joe said trying to soothe his son.  
Joe acted like he was going to take his leave when Rita spoke up. "You can't leave, you are Inspector Lestrade. "  
"I'm who," asked Joe not believing what he heard.  
"I'm Mary, Norman is Watson and Oliver is Sherlock. We have got to find Shane, she is Irene Adler after all, the only one to stump Sherlock." Rambled Rita.  
"Well she certainly has done that," Joe said through laughter.  
Oliver rolled his eyes and said nothing, just gave out a grunt.  
" I for one don't want to go back to jail, " said Oliver " I suggest we go to the DLO and see what clues we can find there."  
Joe said, "Not tonight, son. It's late and you three look completely exhausted. "  
Oliver reluctantly agreed to go get some rest. They made plans to meet for breakfast at the Mailbox Grill. By 10 AM everyone including, Joe who stayed over at Oliver's house, was sitting at the back booth at the Mailbox grill.  
"Ok, Sherlock, where do we start," asked Joe.  
"With breakfast, I hope. I'm starving," said Norman  
"Oh, Watson, you're always hungry. Teased Rita.  
Being deep in thought, Oliver had missed the conversation. Causing Joe to elbow him in the ribs to get his attention.  
"We have to have this resolved by Sunday, " Joe said, and added, " I have a standing dinner with my neighbor Kathleen who feels pity on me and cooks for me on Sundays."  
Oliver looked at his dad as if he'd grown a second head. "Dad, do you have a girlfriend," he asked.  
All of a sudden Norman spoke up. "Sometimes doing nothing is as bad as doing something."  
Everyone turned and looked questioning ly at him.  
Rita chimed in to explain, "When she left before, Shane said not let nothing happen to me and Norman.  
Oliver was at a total loss. So Joe explained "Son, did you forget something important to Shane or fail to tell her how great she is."  
Oliver understood, but could think of nothing.  
After Breakfast the Postables went to the DLO and started at Shane's work space.  
There was a note pad with the top page missing but barely visible there was some writing. Oliver set Norman the task of raising the words. Rita found a post it note that had been lost under one of the wheels. It was dirty and barely legible.  
Oliver found an appointment book and started looking at it. He tried to hand Joe Shane's address book, but he wouldn't have it.  
"I'm just here to make sure you guys don't end up in jail again," he said and continued, "Besides Lastrade just sits back so Sherlock can figure it out."  
Oliver rolled his eyes.  
Norman had used the soft pencil method and raised the words.  
"Oliver, all I can make out is suite A, 115, Lamb. " said Norman.  
Rita used Norman's resolution solution and came over to report her findings.  
She said, "All it reads is, Mon. 830 , hosp."  
"Hosp., must be hospital. But which one? Is she visiting somebody? Who could it be that she wouldn't tell us about," Oliver asked no one in particular.  
"Wait, I remember something. Shane had mentioned having seen a Dr. Lamb for a yearly check up. That must have been Thursday." Said Rita.  
"Is she going in the hospital and not visiting, " asked Norman.  
Oliver turned white and said in a low voice, "No, she would have told us."  
Joe saw the distress in his sons face and came over and put his arm around him. "Would she have told you, son? Maybe in some way she thought she was sparing you all from worry." Said Joe.  
Anger took over. "No, we are her family. Wouldn't she know not knowing what is going on would hurt more," he asked.  
"Actually knowing Shane it's possible she wanted to keep it to herself until she had good news," said Rita.  
Irritation in his voice he spoke harshly "We are her family, Rita, we share good and bad."  
Rita jumped back, having never seen Oliver this upset. Norman came to her side looking at Oliver like he could hit him.  
"Oh, Rita, I'm so sorry, please forgive me. Shane has me in knots," Oliver said pleading her forgiveness.  
"I understand, Oliver," she said smiling and gave him a hug.  
Norman, however was a bit slower to forgive.  
"We have to figure out which hospital," said Joe. Trying to get the tenting out of the air.  
"If Shane were here, she could hack in to the hospitals and find out that way, but as she is for whom we are looking. .." Oliver trailed off.  
"I've got it, I've read Shane's employment file I just start calling hospitals pretending to be her and tell them I'm confirming my appointment, " Rita said cheerfully.  
"My dear Rita, you are a Pearl, " exclaimed Oliver. He grabbed her and kissed her cheek.  
Norman was at a loss for that move, but knew it was harmless.  
Rita called the major hospitals around Denver area.  
She said, "Hello, this is Shane McInerney, I need to confirm an appointment I have for Monday. That's Dr Lamb," she paused to get a pen and paper.  
She started to write something , Oliver and Norman were looking over her shoulder.


	3. Chapter 3

The color drained from all their faces.  
"What is it," asked Joe.  
"They are removing a lump from her breast," said Rita.  
Norman started twiddling his fingers and looked as if he would faint of someone said boo.  
Oliver walked to the fridge got a Yoohoo and sat at his desk and drank it from Shane's mug. Tears came to his eyes.  
Joe looked around at the Postables. "Guys, it doesn't mean it's anything serious, " he said trying to convince himself as well as the others.  
"Now we have to find out where she is staying, " said Oliver.  
They called everyone in Shane's book, left messages on her phone , and called all of the hotels in the Denver area. No sign of Shane McInerney.

Come Monday morning the Postables showed up at Denver Mercy Hospital.  
Joe came walking up behind them with a bag in his hand. "I thought these would be a nice way to show we support our Shane," he said as he reached in the bag and handed each a pink t shirt.  
Rita looked at hers, it read "Think Pink" Oliver and Norman's read, "Real Men Wear Pink."  
"Thanks dad, that's very thoughtful of you," Oliver said with a single tear rolling down his cheek. He hugged his dad followed by the other two.  
"Where's yours, Papa Joe, " asked Rita.  
With that, Joe unzipped his jacket and revealed his Real Men Wear Pink shirt.  
The 4 went to the desk to ask how to get to Shane's room.  
The nurse a stern woman, said only family.  
Joe went to the front of the group and answered, "I'm her Papa Joe. This is her sister Rita, her brother Norman, and her fiancé Oliver."  
The nurse looked at them funny, but asked no questions. She sent them up to the third floor room 307.  
The group got on the elevator before letting out a simultaneous breath and started to laugh.  
When they got to the room no one was there. Oliver went to the nursing station and asked where Ms McInerney was.  
He came back to the room and explained that Shane was in the presurgery room already.  
The group sat and prayed. Then turned on the tv, Terms of Endearment was on, quickly changed. Beaches was on another channel, that too was changed.  
"Thirds the charm," said Rita changing the channel again.  
"Fried Green Tomatos," exclaimed Rita. "What is this a conspiracy?"  
She turned the tv off and Oliver left the room to go find the chapel. Joe followed.  
Norman and Rita sat together holding hands Rita's head on his shoulder.  
In the Chapel, all was quiet, Joe and Oliver sat there in silent prayer.  
"Oliver, you have to be positive for her sake," said Joe.  
"I know, dad, it's just hard," he replied.  
The father and son sat in silence a while longer, but didn't know how long the surgery would take and they didn't want to miss a moment of time with Shane, so the went back to her room.  
Rita had fallen asleep with her head on Norman's shoulder.  
After what seemed like days finally Shane was brought in, sleeping.  
All four hovered around the bed for a while. Shane's eyes opened for a few seconds then closed again.  
Everyone just sat down Oliver sat in a chair next to the bed and held her jand. Joe sat on the other side keeping watch. Rita and Norman were on the little couch keeping watch. Making sure the beeps were even as they should be. Everyone's eyes closed and their breaths became even with sleep.  
They were all awaken suddenly by a new louder beep. All four jumped up. A nurse named Dotty came in and checked.  
"One of the feeds came loose, that's all," said the nurse.  
All four friends resumed hovering over Shane, she must have sensed it because her eyes came open with a start.  
Her mouth was dry from the surgery so she couldn't speak. She made a motion for a drink. Nurse Dotty said "No drink yet, just ice."  
Norman asked where the ice was and went to get some. The Nurse told everyone she needed room to check Shane's vitals. Everyone backed off but Oliver still holding her hand.  
"I know you love her, sir, but really I need to check your fiancé's vital signs,"said Dotty.  
Shane looked at Oliver as he blushed. He didn't try to correct her, everyone noticed.  
Joe, Norman, and Rita all grinned at Oliver's discomfort. Dotty raised the bed a little so Shane could sit up. She then handed Shane the remote.  
As soon as Dotty left, Norman handed Oliver the ice. He put some in a cup, got a spoon and put it up to Shane's lips, she smiled a thank you.  
Joe smiled and told Shane he was glad to see her as did Norman and Rita.  
"I'm going to look for lunch, Norman, Rita, won't you join me," asked Joe.  
Norman was about to refuse, but Rita took his hand and gently lead him to the door.  
"Yes, thank you, Papa Joe, " she said.  
Alone with Shane Oliver. Held her hand and kissed it.  
"You amaze, me, Ms McInerney, " he started saying, bit Shane put her finger on his lips. She found the remote for the bed and raised it. He just watched her then put his hand behind her back to plump her pillow.  
She smiled at him and put her arms around his neck and kissed him. He kissed her back. And held her a while after their lips parted.  
"Don't think for a moment that I'm going to let you off the hook that easily, Ms McInerney, " Oliver said.  
She just smiled, she didn't mind he could fuss all he wanted. He came to get her and that was all that mattered at the moment. They would have words later about her not telling them what was going on and him going through her private things. Right now However, she couldn't get over how rediculous, but handsome he looked in his new t shirt.  
"I don't think you understand what you have put us through these past few days," said Oliver.  
"We have gone to jail, trying to find you."he shuddered at the memory and continued, "Do you know how humiliating it is to be fingerprinted and have to get your dad come bail you out?"  
Shane's eyes were shining with mischief and see started to giggle.  
"Ms McInerney this is no laughing matter," he scolded.  
She continued to giggle.  
That was the last steaw. "Shane," he exclaimed.  
She stopped giggling and looked down sheepishly.  
His voice softened, " Shane, we love you. My dad, Norman, Rita, and I love you," he said stressing the last.  
"I don't want to live without you. If I could take this away from you and take it on myself I would." Tears fell from both of their eyes as he spoke.  
Shane looked into Oliver's eyes and spoke softly. "I love Papa Joe, Rita, Norman, and I love you more than anything."  
Oliver kissed her and said, "Shane, we will talk more later, but for now I just want to hold you."  
"Yes, we will, jailbird," she Teased and he shook his head.  
When Joe and the others came back they saw Oliver sitting a on the bed with Shane's head on his chest both sleeping peacefully


	4. Chapter 4

Rita sighed and asked, "Awe, isn't that sweet? "  
Norman looked at the cuddling couple and said, "It looks dangerous, Oliver could get tangled in her iv cord and pull it out."  
Joe laughed at Norman's practical approach.  
Oliver woke and saw he was being observed, and proceeded to carefully extract himself from Shane's grip on his shirt. Her grip got tighter and let out an angry grunt.  
When he finally got loose, Oliver spoke quietly, "Did you guys have a good lunch?"  
"We did, would you like to go? We will stay with Shane,"said Joe.  
"No thanks, dad, but I just couldn't leave," Oliver said.  
"Yup, you were right, Papa Joe. You said he wouldn't go," said Rita with a sweet smile.  
Norman's head bobbed up and down in agreement while lifting a bag with a couple of subs for Oliver and Shane.  
Joe lifted two bags with a change of clothes and goodies saying, "I figured as much, so here are some items you'll be needing.  
Oliver grinned and thanked them.  
"I'm the one stuck in bed, don't I rate," asked Shane still groggy from sleep.  
"Of course, " said Rita, holding up a beautiful bouquet of flowers with stars from Blooms and Hugs.  
Rita gave Shane a very enthusiastic hug. Norman, however was shy about getting too close.  
"Norman, it isn't contagious, " laughed Shane putting her arms out inviting him in for a hug.  
"I just don't want to hurt you,"he said looking down.  
Oliver put his hand on Norman's back and gently pushed saying, "She won't break."  
Norman moved in cautiously and gave her a gentle hug.  
"Let me in there. I'll show you how to hug a girl," joked Joe. He moved in and gave Shane a bear hug worthy of Bearthezar himself. He kissed her forehead before backing up.  
He held her hands and said, "Please, don't do that again, these kids were beside themselves."  
"Of course you weren't in the least concerned, we're you, dad" asked Oliver.  
"Hey, I wasn't in jail for B&E, " Joe replied avoiding the question.  
Shane's eyes got huge as she sucked in a breath, "Really, where did you guys break and enter, " she asked.  
"Your house," squeaked Rita.  
Shane raised her brows at the trio.  
Norman spoke up, "I was just the look out, I didn't go digging in your, uh, uh, lady things." He had turned a deep red when he said the last.  
"My, lady things! Who was digging in my, lady things," she asked trying to keep from bursting out in hysterical laughter.  
Oliver and Rita were looking down shuffling their feet. Shane made the mistake of looking over at Joe who was hiding a grin behind his hand and not doing a very good job of it.  
Shane and Joe simultaneously burst into laughter. The other three stared with mouths gaping.  
Soon laughter turned to tears as Shane's wound started to hurt.  
Oliver noticed her distress first and walked over.  
"Shane, what is it? What can I do,"he asked.  
She couldn't speak, she just pushed the call button.  
Oliver took charge and went out and told Dotty she was needed immediately.  
Dotty came in and saw Shane was in pain and it wasn't being helped by her "family " hovering. "Everyone out," she said with authority.  
Norman, Joe, and Rita headed for the door, but Oliver wasn't moving.  
Dotty put her hands on her hips and was about to let him have it when Shane put her hand on Dotty's arm and shook her head.  
"Pull the curtain, Oliver, " Shane said.  
He did as she asked. Dotty checked to make sure the stitches were ok. She asked what happened before she started hurting.  
Dotty smiled saying, " Well they say laughter is the best medicine, but try not to overdose. "  
Dotty pulled the curtain to let Oliver back in. On her way out she told the others, "Keep it to a dull roar."  
Joe, Norman, and Rita came back in and said their good byes. They had agreed it was just too much excitement. They huged Shane and Oliver. As they were leaving, Joe turned back.  
He asked, "Is there anything I can get for either of you, before I go?"  
Oliver said, "Yoohoo. "  
Shane said, "Chocolate. "  
"Look in the bags," Joe said grinning.  
As Joe and the others left Dotty came in with a little pain medication for Shane.  
Soon after she fell asleep. When Shane woke, Oliver was showered, changed and reading a book. He looked up when he heard her stir. He got up to tend to anything she needed.  
"Just feed me," she said. He got her sub out and cut it into small hand size pieces.  
Shane smiled as she watched him cut with such care. "Just for me," she thought.  
He poured her some tea in a cup with ice. Shane reached for a piece of her sub when Oliver, put his hand up to stop her. She raised her brows questioning his action.  
"You told me to feed you, so I plan to do so," Oliver said as he picked up a bit of the sub and held it to her mouth.  
She took a bite and smiled. When she finished he wiped her lips and put the tea up for her to drink.  
After dinner Shane got a mischievous glint and asked, "Oliver, , did you go through my, lady things, as Norman called it?"  
"I most certainly, did not, I never left the living room and kitchen," he said. "Rita looked in the more private areas, but we didn't get far before the police came and transported us."  
He went on to tell her how he found Rita and Norman peeking in windows. Causing her to start laughing, much to Oliver's horror.  
"Please, don't hurt yourself again," he plead.  
She tried to stop laughing, but the images of her fellow Postables getting fingerprinted was just too much.  
"Shane," he said sternly. "Why did you go off without telling us in the first place? "  
That got her to stop, she was hoping he would let her slide on that point, but he did not.  
He waited for her response.  
"I just didn't want to worry you guys, that's all," she said looking down.  
Oliver let out an exasperated breath and shook his head before he replied. "You didn't think you just dropping off the face of the Earth would worry us?"  
"I'm sorry Oliver. I had no idea you guys would be so upset," she said.  
"That is how a family works, Shane."  
She started to cry and he sat on the bed, put his arms around her, and snuggled into her hair.  
"Tell me what's going on," he said. "We aren't really sure yet. They have to check the mass they removed and I have to go in to see Dr. Lamb Thursday for the results," Shane explained.  
"Okay, when do we have to be there," he asked.  
Shane turned her had to look at him. "We," she asked.  
"Yes we. Consider me your slave all week. I will be stuck to you like glue," he said emphatically.  
"Well if you are staying at my house, don't even think about snooping in my lady things," she giggled.  
"No worries there," he said.


	5. Chapter 5

Shane pushed the call button and when the nurse came in she asked Oliver to go for a walk for about 15 minutes so she could freshen up.  
When Oliver came back, he knocked on the door to make sure it was ok to enter.  
"Come in," Shane said.  
"Everything okay," he asked.  
Shane smiled and nodded.  
"Oliver, tell me a story."  
"A story? What kind of a story, Shane," he asked.  
"Just a story or read to me. I just like your voice," she said.  
Oliver sat and started to read as Shane settled in. Soon she fell back to sleep and he turned out the light and fell to sleep himself.  
Sometime in the wee hours of the night, Oliver was startled by movement and jumped up ready to defend Shane with his life or to do her bidding.  
Shane and the nurse Josie looked over at the man standing ready in his pink t shirt and blue lounge pants.  
Groggy from sleep, Shane said, "Isn't he wonderful?"  
Josie smiled and continued with checking Shane's Vitals. " No more pain," she asked.  
"None," Shane replied.  
"Ok, Dr. Lamb will do rounds about 9 and if there are no surprises you should be able to go home."  
Oliver came over and tucked Shane back in and asked, " Do you need anything? "  
"No, I'm fine," was her reply.  
By 830 they had had breakfast and waiting for the Dr.  
By 1045 Oliver was pushing the chair holding his treasure out to the curb to take her home.  
After a stop at his home to gather some things he would need, and a stop for lunch. They made it to Shane's by one.  
Oliver was busy bringing things in from the car and Shane was calling her fellow Postables and Joe, telling them she was home and inviting them over for the evening.  
After pleasantries were exchanged, Shane said, "Ok, you guys need to go get dinner. Take your time, because I need Rita to help me with something."  
Oliver looked degected, "Have I failed to tend your needs."  
"This is one need you are not allowed to tend," said a smiling Shane.  
"Oh," Oliver replied blushing.  
When the guys got back with a variety of Chinese cuisine, Shane was freshly showered, and ready for dinner.  
After dinner they settled in to watch a comedy. Joe asked Oliver to join him for some fresh air.  
When the door closed, Joe asked, "Son, are you sure you should stay overnight? I believe it would devastate you if things went too far."  
Oliver replied, "My mind is telling me just that, dad, but my heart just won't let me leave her, not tonight. "  
They stood in silence for a minute then Oliver, said "Dad, I will keep my guard up, but she has an appointment to find out the results of the test on the lump they removed and I need to stay with her atleast until then."  
"Just be careful, it's not just your heart it's hers and in a round about way all of ours."  
Oliver hugged his dad and said, " Yes, dad I'll be careful."  
Later after the other guests had gone, Shane asked about Oliver's trip to the porch with his dad.  
"Well, nosie," Oliver said as he kissed her nose, "that is for me to know. "  
The mischief was back in her eyes as she said, " I'll get it out of you." She leaned into his side and started nibbling on his ear.  
Oliver pulled away, took her face in his hands and said, "No, Shane, don't play that."  
She knew he was serious, so she stoped and put her head on his shoulder and settled in to watch a movie with him.  
Shane fell to sleep and he carried her to her room and placed her on the bed. He covered her with blanket then went to the guest room where he congratulated himself for being a gentleman. The day and time of the appointment had arrived. Oliver was hurrying Shane along, because she was dragging her feet. She knew she had to face it no matter what it was, but was afraid it would be bad news.  
Oliver was of the mind set that if it were bad news the sooner they found out the sooner they could fight it. He had prayed for a miracle, but if that were not to be than for the strength to fight until the bad news was beaten into good news.  
They were shown into Dr. Lambs office where a kindly woman stood and came over to greet them.  
"Hello, Shane, how do you feel," Dr. Lamb asked.  
"I feel fine, Jennifer, but feeling fine and being fine are sometimes not the same thing," Shane said as she hugged her.  
"Have a little faith and tell me who your friend is," replied Dr. Lamb.  
"I'm Oliver O'Toole." He said putting out his hand to shake hers.  
Dr. Lamb went around her desk and motioned them to sit. " Well let's get right to it then," she said taking up a file.  
Shane squeezed Oliver's hand so hard he winced.  
Dr. Lamb looked up with a smile and said," Shane it was not cancer it was just a fatty deposit."  
Oliver closed his eyes in a silent prayer of thanks as joyful tears fell from both his and Shane's eyes. Neither of them heard another word after that. They stood and hugged each other and Dr. Lamb.  
Shane set about calling the DLO to let Rita and Norman know the good news. Then Papa Joe was called. "I'll call my mother later. I didn't tell her anything about it in the first place."  
Oliver said nothing but wondered about that.  
"Where do you want to go to celebrate, " asked Oliver.  
"Can we just pick up something and go home, please ?" Asked Shane.  
Oliver agreed, so they got Mexican food and went to Shane's place.  
"I suppose you have to be getting back to your own home," Shane said. "I'm going to miss having a servant though."  
Oliver shook his head and smiled. "I'm still your servant, but I will let you dry the dishes," he said.  
They laughed.  
" Oliver, did you do that thing you do and ask for a miracle? This is a miracle, right," she asked.  
"Yes and yes," he said kissing her.  
After the dishes were done. Oliver told Shane to get dressed up so they could go out with Rita, Norman, and Joe to celebrate.  
After the celebration, Oliver drove Shane home. "Will you sit on the swing with me a while," asked Oliver.  
She was chilly, but more than willing.  
As she went to sit on the swing, Oliver went in to get the blanket off the couch. He sat and put the blanket around them. He pushed the swing and just held her.  
"Shane," he began, "I have been thinking. "  
Shane took a breath and was about to speak, but he stoped her.  
"Don't say it, I am being serious. "  
He continued, " This past week has made me think of how lost I would be without you in my life. I didn't realize just how much you mean to me until you took off without telling us."  
Oliver took a breath and continued, " Shane, will you marry me?"  
She pulled away just far enough so she could look in his eyes. She saw everything she ever hoped for in them.  
"Yes, Oliver, I will marry you,"she answered with joyful tears falling from her eyes.  
Oliver let out the breath he didn't know he was holding. He took her in his arms and kissed her more deeply than he had before.  
"Now, I really think I have the right to know. Where were you when you went off to be alone? We called every hotel and motel within 20 miles," he asked.  
"I stayed at a little mom and pop Bed and Breakfast, gave a false name and used cash," she said.  
"Don't ever do that again, " he said.  
With a giggle she replied, "Bossy already, not a good sign."  
She snuggled into him again, with a sigh of contentment.  
Suddenly, she lifted her head and asked, "Hey are you just marrying me so you can go through my lady things? She tried to keep a straight face, but failed miserably.  
Oliver replied, "That Ms McInerney, is for me to know and you to find out." He began to laugh with her.  
When they stopped laughing, he asked, "How do you feel about going for a ride in the mountains tomorrow? "  
She replied, "I would love to, Mr. O'Toole. "


	6. Chapter 6

Oliver came to pick Shane up for their outing in the mountains at nine. The day was perfect for a nice leisurely drive.  
"Oliver," said Shane.  
"Yes, sweetheart,"he replied.  
"This is such a wonderful day, I feel like I would like to thank God for it,"she said.  
"Why don't you,"he asked.  
"I don't know how, you know that," she reminded him.  
"My dear,Shane," said Oliver, "I am going to tell you the secret of prayer. There are no magic words or a recipe. All you have to do is talk, not so much with words as with your heart. I have a feeling you have been doing it for years, you just didn't know it."  
Shane was thoughtful and Oliver saw her face light up from his peripheral vision.  
"So that's all there is to it? No formal words, no pomp and circumstance, just talk like I'm talking to you or anybody else," she asked amazed of the ease of it.  
"Yes, sweetheart, that's all there is to it," he replied.  
Shane sat back and reflected upon it and gave it a try. "Thank you, God for this wonderful day and this wonderful man," she said in silent prayer.  
The smile on her face was contagious and Oliver said, "Now, it's the thing you do too."  
Shane smiled, she loved the thought of doing something that Oliver did. Shane put her hand out and when Oliver put his hand in hers, she brought it to her lips and kissed it. He then pulled hers to him and kissed hers in return. They held hands for a while.  
A short time later, Shane asked, "Would you like me to drive a while?"  
Oliver's eyes got wide with horror as he answered, " No!"  
Shane looked startled at the conviction in his voice.  
"We are close now, so really, there's no need." He said recovering from the memory of the last time she drove the Jag. Squealing tires and grinding gears. The thought made him cringe.  
Within fifteen minutes, Oliver pulled the car off the main highway and onto a small contry road.  
"Oliver, where are we," asked Shane.  
"We are almost at our destination, " he replied.  
"But, where is that," she asked.  
"Ms McInerney, do not start a sentence with but," is all he said.  
Shane let out an exasperated breath.  
Shane was about to take another track, when Oliver turned into the parking lot of a small quaint church surrounded by flowers .  
"What a beautiful litter church, Oliver," said Shane.  
Oliver smiled and got out of the car. He then walked around the car and offered her his hand.  
Shane got out and looked around. She saw what looked like Rita's car and Joe's truck.  
"What..." she started, but Oliver made a stop gesture and offered his arm .  
He led her into the church where she was greeted by Norman, Rita, Joe, and his friend Charlie all offering congratulations.  
Confused, Shane asked, "What for?"  
"We, my dear Shane, are getting married today," said Oliver.  
Shane's jaw dropped open and her eyes opened as wide as they would go. " But, aren't there papers to fill out and other arrangements to make?"  
" Please, don't start a sentence with but, Ms McInerney, " Oliver said kissing her nose.  
"As far as license and other paperwork, the county clerk owes Charles here a favor, so we were able to expedite all of that," said Oliver grinning like a child that just hit a home run.  
Shane's face began to glow with a radiant smile. "Are you sure," she asked. " I'm not going to run off to Paris and give you an out. You are going to be stuck with me and my curiosity every day for the rest of your life."  
"That, my dear Shane is why I am sure, " Oliver said leaning forward to kiss her.  
Joe grabbed his arm and pulled him away. "There's enough time for that after," he said. A lot of things happened then. Papers were signed. Shane was dragged in to a room where there were dresses to choose from.  
Mmkeup and hair to get fixed. Rita had gotten six dresses on approval for her to choose from. Shane chose a Loulou Dahlia vintage style tea length with three-quarter length with lace sleeves in antique white.  
A thought came to Shane and she took a deep breath. "Rita, give me a piece of paper and a pen," she said.  
Rita did as she was asked. Shane wrote a note, folded it and gave it to Rita.  
"Give this to Joe, please," Shane said.  
Rita took the note to the room where the men were dressing and knocked on the door. She handed the note to Norman who had opened the door.  
"That's for Joe," she said.  
"What's that dad," asked Oliver.  
"Looks like a note son," he replied.  
Joe read the note and wrote a reply. "Norman, will you take this to Shane, please?"  
" My bride wrote you a note? What is that about, dad," Oliver asked.  
Joe grinned and remained silent.  
Time had come for the ceremony to begin. Joe hung back at the back of the church. The wedding March started and Rita started down the aisle toward Oliver and his best man, Norman Dorman.  
Shane stepped out of the little room where she had gotten dressed. Joe held out his arm and she accepted it. On Joe's arm Shane walked toward her groom smiling and glowing like pure sunshine.  
Oliver's eyes glowed as he watched his bride walk towards him.  
Joe smiled at his son as he gave Shane's hand over to him.  
"Thanks, dad," Oliver said smiling.  
The ceremony was small, bit beautiful. The love radiated out from each person involved.  
The kiss at the end of the ceremony made everyone cheer and cry all at once.  
Oliver picked up his bride and twirled her around before grudgingly letting her be hugged by others.  
The little party departed from the little church to a little cottage that was also the bed and breakfast where the couple would spend the next few days until they had to be at work Monday.  
After the festivities and the last of the party departed, Oliver told Shane he would give her a real honeymoon when they had more time to prepare.  
"Oliver this has been the best day of my life and will be a perfect honeymoon," said Shane as they walked up the stairs to their room.  
Oliver picked up his bride, "I love you, Mrs. O'Toole, " he said.  
"I love you too, Mr. O'Toole, " she replied as he carried her in their room shutting the door.  
A second later the door cracked open and a "do not disturb " sign was put on the door


End file.
